workaholicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Drive
Blood Drive is the eighth episode of the sixth season of Workaholics that first aired on March 4, 2015. It is also the 61st episode overall. Synopsis The guys try to win an office blood drive in order to meet their idol, Dolph Lundgren. Plot The guys see the demonstration they made of Demancamp vol: 2. Blake and Ders are not impressed and they say that no one will buy The DVD´s because Adam´s out of shape. The next day at work, Alice informs everyone in the office that Telamericorp is holding a blood drive and the branch that donates most blood will win a visit from Dolph Lundgren. Alice say the all employees must donate blood and mocks the persons with fear of needle. Anders stand up and defends the people who are scared of needles and denies being scared of needles even though he is. After donating blood, Blake notices that his blood bag is not put in the box with the others, Blake stars to suspect and after doing some research with Jillian he comes to the conclusion that Dolph Lundgren is planning to create a clone army using the blood bags. Anders calls Karl to help him donate blood and Karl volunteers to donate his blood in his place. Karl fills the bag after cutting his tongue with a blade. Adam decides to donate more blood so he can have Lundgren as the co-star of the Demancamp vol: 2. He decides to use the identeties from his coworkers. He disguise himself as waymond, but the nurses are not fooled by Adam´s plot and they remove him from the donation board. Adam ask Bill to help him donate blood and Bill agrees on the condition that he gets to be the co-star of Demancamp vol: 2. Blake and Jillian go to the mobile blood drive unit to get the blood samples, but Jillian betrays Blake as she plans to help Lundgren create his clone army. Adam gets inside the blood drive unit and he refuse to give Blake his blood bags even after learning the truth. Blake decides to destroys all the blood bags inside the mobile blood drive. After Anders announced that he donated blood, The workers who are afraid of needles decide to donate blood. However, the nurses don´t recall Anders donating blood. The workers force Ders to donate blood, until he faints after seeing the bloody mess Blake left inside the mobile blood drive. Adam wakes up in the hospital after the nurses perfomed an unorthodox transfusion on him. Earlier in the episode Blake recognizes one of the nurses named carmen, as he used to bring her empty cans outside the liquor store. Carmen tells Blake to be quiet as she is trying to star over. Dolph Lundgren visits Adam in the hospital after being told of what happened. Ders ask Lundgren one question he has been making for years, if they were eating sushi off real naked ladies in Showdown in Little Tokyo. Lundgren tells Ders that they used real ladies, much to Ander´s Joy. The end credits scene features the nurse trying to put Adam to sleep with her singing,but it caused everybody to burst into laughter. Cast Starring *Blake Anderson as Blake Henderson *Adam DeVine as Adam DeMamp *Anders Holm as Anders Holmvik Also Starring *Jillian Bell as Jillian Belk *Eric Griffin as Montez Walker *Maribeth Monroe as Alice Murphy Guest Starring *Kyle Newacheck as Karl Hevacheck *Dolph Lundgren as Dolph Lundgren *Valerie Mahaffey as Carmen *Angel Laketa Moore as Eileen *Lindsey Kraft as Jasmine *Billy Stevenson as Bill Co-starring *Waymond Lee as Waymond *Gary Buckner as Ghostman *John O'Brien as Doctor *Scott Manuel Johnson as Nurse Category:Episodes Category:Season 5